Wishes Lay in the Palm of an Angel
by Moonstar998
Summary: Darien and Serena meet at a center full of kids, life is full of surprises for Serena. Not much of an summary but read it to see if you like it.


Wishes Lay in the Palm of an Angel  
  
  
The fountain stood tall and magnificent in the middle of the cheery park. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the beautiful fountain to add the touch of heaven. The fountain had a big water base with a beautiful angel in the middle with water cascading out of her hands. It was truly a serene sight to behold. The angel had long hair that looked like it flowed down to her waist, eyes with a tender touch, hands that glistened while the water ran out of them and a gown that curved around her body. Anyone who passed by it would stop and stare at the peacefulness the fountain and the angel portray.   
  
A small lone figure with long blond hair, sad blue eyes, hands that lay limply by her sides and feet that dragged beneath her walked slowly into the park. Serena was her name where right now she wished it were anything but that name. Serena walked slowly into the park, stopped by the fountain and sat on the edge of it. Serena's heart just ached because she just found out the guy she thought was going out with was dating someone else behind her back. She just happened to catch them kissing behind his house when she decided to give him a surprise visit. Serena wanted to scream hit something, or just cry but she knew that she could never do that. She was taught not to show emotions out in public, only to hold them at bay until the privacy of her own bedroom. Right now Serena didn't know where her own bedroom would be at, she was moving to another home, to another set of parents, and the same thing would start all over again. Foster homes never wanted to keep her, she could never find parents that wanted to love her and she never knew what happened to her parents. I was to be said that her parents just didn't want her anymore when she was younger and just gave her up. Serena never really had friends because she never lived anywhere long enough to make friends so Serena stopped trying to make them. Her ex-boyfriend was the only person she talked to and now she couldn't do that anymore. Serena gave a bitter smile before finally noticing the angel and the fountain. Serena looked at it for a long time before giving her first real smile since she got there. There was something about the fountain that gave her a sense of peace that touched her soul that made Serena want to believe in all the good that could be achieved. Serena fished for a coin in her pocket before finally getting a hold of a penny that lay deep in her pocket. Serena looked at the penny and felt foolish for doing what she was about to do but she still wanted to hope. Serena made a wish before flipping the penny with her thumb and the most odd thing happened. The penny floated in the air what seemed like slow motion and landed right into one of the angel's opened hand. Serena smiled before heading toward to her present house.   
  
Serena walked into the house and sniffed the air. Her foster parents were at it again, drinking, smoking and having their gross friends over. Serena heard the commotion in the kitchen and knew they were playing some kind of betting game. She heard a plate shatter and knew her foster dad had just lost a hand and gotten angry. Serena sighed before heading up stairs to her room and closed the door quietly. She knew she would have to clean all the things that lay scattered on the kitchen floor when her foster parents were passed out on the couch but for now Serena wanted to lie on her bed and dream about what her parents were like. Serena knew she shouldn't give a care about her real parents but she always wanted to figure out why they gave her up. Maybe if she was sweet to look at or a good child they would have never done it but all Serena had were just dreams and fantasies to rely on. Serena closed her eyes to take a quick snooze and drifted off into a sweet dream.   
  
Serena laughed at the hands that pushed her higher, closer to the bright blue sky and closer to the angels in heaven. Serena reached a hand out to see if she could touch a cloud and felt herself slow down. The arms that pushed her high in the air drew her close and Serena leaned back to close her eyes. The hand moved it's way to her hair and stroked up and down, brushing her hair out of her face. Serena whispered,  
" I wish this were real."  
Serena smiled before she was rudely pulled from her dream. Serena opened her eyes to see her foster mom walk into her room and talk drunkenly about cleaning the downstairs area. Serena watched as her foster mother left to go into the other bedroom, got up with a stretch and walked downstairs to begin cleaning the downstairs. Everyday it was the same for Serena, come back to the house after her job, take a little nap before cleaning the house after her foster parents got done drinking. Serena crinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol in the air and started to spray air freshener in the air to make it smell better. A little while later, Serena finished cleaning and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Serena laid down on her broken bed, pulled up her tattered blanket that barely fit her and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Serena got up before her foster parents did got ready for work and headed downstairs. Serena went into the kitchen to make their breakfast, set it out on the table before heading out the door. Serena walked out into the bright sunny morning, headed down the street to her job and gave a small smile to the people that looked her way. Soon Serena got to the building that said " Helping Little Feet." Serena's job was basically taking care of small kids who didn't have parents or anyone at all, to teach them to grow, heal and love. Serena never had this when she was growing up but she wanted to help the younger children realize there are special people in the world that will help them. Serena walked into the doors and gave a huge smile at all the children that ran to her to give her a hug. Serena laughed and talked to the kids like they were her own. Everyday it was the same for Serena but Serena didn't care because these children were they only ones who have ever loved her for her. The director came up to Serena with a smile before saying,  
" Serena, the grandson of the man who owns this building is coming to inspect how we work this to see if they should start another one somewhere else. I wanted to warn you that this man is very strict and won't hesitate to close this down if he doesn't like what we do. I know you are a very great worker and I wanted you to be on the ball today. I know you can do it." Mrs. Winters gave her thumbs up before turning back and hurrying to her office.  
  
Serena smiled and silently said, " thank you." Serena liked Mrs. Winters because she was the only one who ever encouraged her to do something good.   
" Okay children, I would like you guys to sit on the floor so we can talk about what you guys did yesterday." Serena smiled as all the little ones scattered to the floor and sit in circle to begin talking. After fifteen minutes, they went on to start another project. Serena was so caught up in what she was doing that she never heard the door open or the man come in.   
  
Mrs. Winters smiled at the young man who stepped into the building and hurried to his side to guide him to her office. The young man smiled before holding out his hand to shake hers while saying,  
" Hello, I'm Darien Shields and I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here." Mrs. Winters nodded her head before saying,  
" Hi, it's nice to meet you Mr. Shields, I'm Mrs. Winters the director and why don't we be on our way to see the building."   
  
The two of them walked around while Mrs. Winters explained what each classroom is doing until they stopped in Serena's classroom.  
" This classroom is Miss. Serena's room and she likes to do just about anything in here. She is a very excellent teacher and mentor to the children and they seem quite fond of her. Why don't we go in and let me introduce you too her." Serena still didn't know they had come into her room until Mrs. Winters tapped Serena on the shoulder saying,  
" Serena, I would like you to meet Mr. Shields. He's here today to listen in on what goes on here. Is that okay?" Serena nodded but she still had her attention on what they children were doing before Serena turned around to face Mr. Shields. Serena's eyes widen and mouth dropped open when she saw the man who stood in front of her. Serena quickly snapped her mouth closed and pasted on a fake smile. She expected an older guy probably in his mid thirties, pop belly and receding hairline. Serena never expected this guy to be young, ebony hair that fell into his eyes, very tall, muscular and very sweet blue eyes. Serena held out her hand and said,  
" Hello Mr. Shields, I'm Serena and it's nice to meet you." After the introductions were done and everything was all settled, Serena turned back to her kids and promptly forgot about them. She vaguely heard them say good bye an hour later and went back right to work. All to soon, Serena's shift ended, Serena laughed when the kids tried to get her to stay, told them she would be back tomorrow before heading out the door. Serena walked down the street a little ways before she bumped into someone. Serena mumbled a " Sorry" before heading on her way when the person she bumped into blocked her way. Serena looked up at the person questioningly before making her eyes go big when she saw she had bumped into Mr. Shields.   
" Ohh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Serena uttered before he put a finger on her lips to quiet her. Serena's eyes widened in disbelief at his touch. She watched him open his mouth before saying,  
" It's alright Miss. Serena, you're the person I was looking for." Serena gave him a confused stare and he continued.  
" I just wanted to know if you were free for dinner? I thought it would be nice if we could go to any restaurant you choose to get to know each other better." Mr. Shields finished.  
Serena gave a little blush before saying,  
" I don't even know your first name."   
Mr. Shields smiled before replying,  
" It's Darien and I would be quite happy if you wanted to call me that."   
Serena blushed a bright red and said,  
" I'm sorry I can't. I have to get home in about 45 minutes to start supper."   
Darien gave her a little disappointed smile before brightening up and said cheerfully,  
" Why don't we grab something from a store and walk around a little before you have to go home?" Darien gave her a sad puppy look and Serena laughed saying,  
" Okay, okay I give. Let's go to a gas station to pick up food." Soon they were walking with food in their hands and talking. Serena gave him a sly smile and teased,  
" You know Darien, you shouldn't give that puppy look anymore. It reminds me so much of something that I can never say no too." Darien took the bait and asked,  
" Well I think I should give that puppy look if it helps you say yes." Serena gave him a straight face and replied,  
" Well it reminds me of a monkey. I just happen to like monkeys and can never say no to them when they give me that pleading look like they want to eat my banana. I'm so bad, I do give them my banana but shhhh don't tell anyone. I could get in trouble." Serena burst out laughing at the mock outrage look Darien gave her before taking off in a dead sprint in the park. Darien gave a holler before taking off after her. He looked everywhere but couldn't figure out where she had hidden when he felt a cold water drip on his neck. Darien whipped around and saw Serena's nice behind hiding on the other side of the fountain. Darien slowly and quietly crept up behind Serena, right when he got behind her; he gave a loud war cry and made a grab for her. Darien caught her in his arms while she laughingly struggled to get out of his hold. Soon Serena stopped all struggling and leaned back on him. Serena never knew a male could feel this good to lean on. Darien wasn't pushing her away but holding her closer and Serena didn't know what to make of this man who was suppose to be this hard man who could shut down the center she worked at with the flick of his wrist. Serena closed her eyes and felt his warmth when slowly she felt him turn her around and place soft kisses on her eye lids, her nose and settle gently on her mouth. Serena felt a rush of emotions as Darien increased the pressure of his lips and opened her mouth to probe her mouth with his tongue. Serena was getting a sense of overwhelming emotions before they broke it off the same time. Serena looked into his eyes and saw tenderness, something she has never saw in her life.   
  
Darien looked into Serena's eyes, saw confusion and wondered if anyone has ever showed her love. Darien smiled gently down at her before taking her into his arms again. Darien never felt like this before with anyone and didn't want to let this small woman out of his sight. Darien inhaled the scent that teased his nose and bent to give her a soft kiss on her neck. He felt Serena stiffen a moment before she gave in and moved deeper into his embrace. Darien picked her up and set her sitting on the fountain before looking up at her. Darien smiled before brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and asked,  
" If I'm going to fast Serena, just tell me and I'll stop. I just wanted to tell you that I have never felt this way toward another woman in my life and I don't want this to end."   
Serena stared at him before saying,  
" I don't know this feeling Darien and I don't know you. I don't know what you like, how old you are or what your favorite foods are. I don't know if this is real or not." Serena said truthfully looking at the ground until Darien took her chin with his hand and made her look up.   
" That's why we have all the time in the world for that. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you go anywhere. If you trust me, you will find everything in the world about me. To my favorite foods right down to the color of my boxers." Darien teased. Serena's eyes grew narrow before pushing him playfully.   
" How many girls know the color of your boxers?" Serena demanded. She crossed her arms and waited for his answer.  
" Well to be honest, no one knows because they always fling it off of me before they comment on what color they are." Serena's eyes widened before she covered her mouth with her hand. Darien laughed at Serena's look before he tried to take Serena in his arms again. Serena jumped down and ran to the other side where Darien chased her. Serena smiled innocently when Darien came up to her and put his arms around her.   
" I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't mean that." Darien said sincerely. Serena smiled gently at him before quickly taking some water out of the fountain and flinging it at Darien. Darien stood stunned before advancing toward Serena who was back up toward the wall that was about to hold her captive. Serena stood bravely with her eyes closed to see what kind of punishment Darien was going to give her. She felt him stop in front of her but she still had her eyes closed and waited. She felt Darien's arms wrap around her and she still waited for the catcher. Serena stood still until Darien bent his head to capture her lips again and Serena melted against him. He broke apart and whispered,  
" For that little trick, now you have to be with me forever." Serena opened her eyes to look at Darien and then gave him a shy smile. No one has ever wanted her forever and it was hard to believe that this gorgeous man would want her. Serena laid her head against his chest and quietly asked,  
" Now can I know more about you please?" Darien gave a little laugh, picked her up and set her on the grass next to the fountain. Darien took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders to make her more comfortable then wrapped his arms around her. Serena leaned her head on his shoulders and started to ask questions,  
" How old are you?"  
" I just turned 27. How about you?"   
" 20, am I too young for you?"  
" Age just gets to be a number after a certain period and we have passed it. It wouldn't matter to me because what I'm feeling for you can't be put on someone who is closer to my age."  
" Do you have brothers or sisters?"   
" One sister and two brothers. How about you?"  
" No. What is your favorite food?"  
" I would say chocolate. What is your favorite food?"  
" Well chocolate is not a food but I'll give that to you anyway. I really don't have one. I eat whatever. Are you close to your family?"  
" I would say yes, I mean sure we get into fights and all but I wouldn't trade them for the world. Are you close to yours?"  
" No, what is your favorite color?"  
" I say blue, you?"  
" I like blue too. How come you're not married? You're good-looking, romantic, sweet and basically what every girls looks for in a guy."  
" I haven't found anyone who has kept my interest and no one who makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. I'm beginning to think that is about all to change soon." Serena blushed at that statement and buried her head in his shoulder more. Their conversation flowed out like it was the naturally part of their being. Serena closed her eyes and fell asleep with Darien's warmth beside her.  
Darien looked down, smiled when he realized Serena fell sleep, wrapped his arms around her more tightly. He vowed he wasn't going to let this sweet woman go as long as she was by his side, he felt like he could do anything. Darien closed his eyes and all to soon, he drifted to sleep.  
Serena woke up suddenly and her eyes grew wide with horror. She glanced at her watch and knew she was in for it this time. It was midnight and she was supposed to be back, six hours ago. Serena prayed her foster parents were passed out in bed now. She quickly got up and was about to take off when she remembered Darien next to her. Serena's eyes filled with tears because she knew she could never see him again, her foster parents were bound to get rid of her and she would be forbidden to go back to work. Serena felt so ashamed at her life and she knew she could never bring Darien into it. Serena fell unchecked down her cheeks when she unclasped the necklace she had since she was young. The necklace held a picture of her real parents but Serena never knew why they would have given her that. Maybe it was a reminder that her real parents never wanted her but Serena had kept it as her only gift her parents had actually existed in her life. Serena forgot about her name in back when she gently laid it on Darien's hand. Serena held her breath when Darien shifted to lie on his side and slowly exhaled. Serena bent down to give Darien a gently kiss on the lips, just about cried out in pain when he smiled in his sleep and whispered her name. Serena quickly got up and ran with tears coursing down her cheeks, headed back to the torture of her foster parents. Serena wiped her tears and quietly walked into the house, Serena dare not breathe loud because she was afraid she would wake them up. Serena quietly picked up all the junk on the floor and moved up the stairs to her bedroom. She was almost home free until she crept into her bedroom and turned on her light. There sitting on her bed was both of her foster parents, her foster mother stood up and slowly walked up to Serena raised her hand and gave a loud smack right across at Serena's face. Serena closed her eyes, felt the pain and let the blackness close around her.  
  
Darien woke up with a start and looked around for Serena. She was no where to seen and he started to jog to her house. Darien stopped in the middle of the park and realized he didn't know where Serena live. He didn't know anything about her really but Darien was bound and determined to find her again. Darien jogged to his house when the wail of ambulance stopped him in mid stride. Darien watched as the ambulance stopped at a house and the medics rushed into the house. Darien shook his head and felt bad for the person who they were getting. It must be bad for whatever reason because usually the sirens weren't on at a certain time, only the lights unless it was a big accident. He felt for the family and started to jog back to his house to get some sleep for tomorrow. Darien looked down and realized the necklace he had gripped in his hand. He frowned, wondered out of all the confusion how he had kept it, opened it to look in it and didn't have a clue who the two people in it were. Darien turned the locket over and peered closer at the name on it. Darien smiled when he read Serena Tsukino and knew it was something Serena had given him. He put it in his pocket, went into his house, got ready for bed, lay down on his bed and dreamt about Serena.   
  
Serena heard voices in the background but it hurt to listen. Serena gave into the darkness and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Darien got up and started his day. He started to walk to the center with a whistle as he walked down the street. He couldn't wait to see Serena, touch her, kiss her and just hold her. Maybe he could persuade her to eat dinner with him tonight. He made up with mind to take her out to a nice restaurant so they could talk more and maybe he could get her to try to talk about her family. He knew last night she didn't talk about them at all but Darien was determined to try to get her talking. He would be there for her if she needed to talk about anything bad and hoped she knew that. When Darien walked into the center, he noticed Mrs. Winters looking worried.  
" Mrs. Winters, how come you look so concerned? I called grandfather and he is going to make a new center so you have nothing to worry about." Darien said cheerfully. Darien smile slowly started to fade when he realized the look of concern didn't diminish from Mrs. Winters. He put his arms around her and led her into her office.  
" What's the matter Mrs. Winters?" Darien asked.  
Mrs. Winters looked too wretched and when she said,  
" It's Serena, she never came into today. Usually if she can't come in, she'll usually call because I know she worries about these children when she is not here but we haven't even got a phone call today. I don't know what to think."   
" Maybe she is just really busy right now or maybe she just couldn't get to a phone. Have you talked to her parents at all today?" Darien asked.  
" I have never talk to her parents, never seen them either." Mrs. Winters replied.  
" What do you mean you have never seen them? Are these her parents?" Darien demanded. Darien showed her the necklace with the pictures and didn't understand when Mrs. Winters gave him a confused look.  
" Well yes those are her parents but Serena tell you that she doesn't remember her parents?"   
Darien didn't understand anything that was coming out of Mrs. Winters mouth and asked,  
" Where does she live and I'll go over there to see if she is okay." Darien said.  
" Well she lives over on 679 Church hill but Mr. Shields that address is her foster parents house."   
" She's an orphan?" Darien demanded.  
" I can't tell you anymore than what I have told you Mr. Shields. Serena will be very displeased, she doesn't like people to know she lives with foster parents and I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. Now look at me, I have told you and Serena will be very upset with me. Sometimes I fear for that girl because I know her foster parents now are pretty much drunks. I do not like them at all, please Mr. Shields, find her and take her away from those people." Mrs. Winters begged him. Darien nodded before heading out of the door. Darien headed to the house and knocked on the door until a woman who reeked of alcohol opened the door. She smiled at him, invited him but before she could utter a word, Darien demanded,  
" Where is Serena?"   
The woman gave him a surprise look before pulling a stupid look on her face.  
" I'm sorry I don't know a girl named Serena."  
" Don't mess with me lady, where is she?" Darien said forcefully. He was about to ask again when a burly man walked drunkenly to the door.  
" What the hell do you want?"   
" Where is Serena" Darien said through clenched teeth.  
" Serena? I don't know Serena." The stupid man said.  
Darien took a step forward and threatened,  
" If I find out Serena has been harmed in anyway, I will come after you. I know she lives here and I will find her." With that Darien walked away from the burly man that was roaring.  
Darien went to the police station, walked in to find his friend Andrew who would help him in anyway. Andrew smiled when he saw Darien but stopped when he saw his good friend's face.  
" Hey Darien, what's wrong?" Andrew asked.  
" Andrew, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to look for a girl named Serena Tsukino and find where she is at. I have a bad feeling about this Andrew and I need to know where she is at." Darien pleaded to Andrew. Andrew patted his friend's back and said,  
" Hey no problem, I'll get on, if she is here, we'll find her."   
Darien gave him a gratefully look but then asked,  
" You have to do me something else Andrew."  
  
Serena tried to open her eyes but found she couldn't. She gave a soft whimper and heard a kind voice whisper,  
" It's okay honey, you're going to be okay. Just rest now, that's what you need." Serena didn't need more convincing and fell asleep.   
  
Two more days passed and still no word on Serena's whereabouts, Darien was going out of his mind and was about to snap when Andrew rushed back into his office.  
" Darien, we have a possible candidate that might be Serena. Three days ago, the people that you said was Serena foster parents called the ambulance to say there was a burglar in the house and that she was seriously injured. The woman was admitted to the hospital and still in critical condition. This might be her Darien but you have to brace yourself, it might or might not be her. Whoever she is, it's bad. Be careful Darien and don't get your hopes up to high and if it is her don't do anything drastic. Those people will get what is coming to them but not by you okay?"   
Darien nodded before running out of the building and headed over to the hospital. Darien rushed into the hospital doors, rushed to the information desk and waited until the he was given the number. Darien rushed up the stairs and was about to go in the room when a nurse stopped him.  
" I'm sorry sir, no one is allowed in there unless you're family and right now we don't know who the family is." The nurse told him.  
" I'm going to go in there and see if that person it my fiancée. I do have a right to know it's her and if you don't let me in, there will be hell to pay!" Darien roared. Darien knew he was making a scene but he didn't care. He wanted to see if this was Serena or not, the agony of not knowing where she was at was slowly killing him. The nurse quickly nodded and got out of his way when he basically ran into the room. Darien stopped dead in his tracks at the horrifying scene in front of him. There lying in bed, looking so small was his Serena. Tubes ran out of her like vines, her face was purple and very swollen, her arms had little slashes looking like she tried to protect herself and she was so still. The stillness, chilled Darien to the bone and Darien never knew rage than what he was feeling right now. Darien stepped closer to Serena and pushed her hair aside. He bent close to her ear and whispered,  
" Serena my sweet baby, I'm right here. You never have to be afraid again, I'm never letting anyone ever hurt you again. I love you Serena and I want you to be awake when I say that to you again. Please Serena, wake up for me, I need you Serena." Darien let the tears drip down his face on to hers and softly gave her a gentle kiss before moving away. Just as he opened the door, he heard her whimper Darien whipped himself around and moved to her bed. Serena whimpered again raised her arms to block whatever was coming at her and silently moved her mouth. Darien whispered over and over again,  
" Serena, shhh I'm here. I'm here; there is no need to be afraid anymore. I will protect you with my life." With those words Serena drifted off to sleep again. Darien made sure she was asleep before leaving the room.   
" I want someone to watch this girl all the time. No one goes in there unless I am in there, is that understood!" Darien roared. All the nurses nodded their head afraid of the roaring man until he disappeared out of the hospital. All the nurses looked at each other before saying,  
" Wow that girl must be special for him to act like that. I wish I had a guy that protective and sexy."   
  
Darien walked into the police building, opened Andrew's door and slammed it shut. Everyone in the room jumped, Darien didn't even glance at the couple in the room before he cursed left and right.  
" I want those people arrested for assault, battery and just living! They are going to pay for what they did to her! Andrew I want an officer to sit by her room making sure no one comes in that we do not know especially those lousy vermin you call people! By the time I am through with them, by the time my parents are through with them, by the time my grandparents are through with them and by the time you guys are through with them, they will wish they never laid a hand on her ever again! What is wrong with the state to place her in a home like that? What is wrong with her parents to give up that sweet woman is way beyond me. I'm so angry Andrew and I want all the people who hurt Serena to pay!" Darien shouted in the office. Darien raked a hand through his hair before sitting on a chair. He was going back to Serena's room when he got done with his business with Andrew and those nasty little people.  
" Calm down Darien, those people will pay for what they did. I'm sorry to hear it was Serena but justice will be done Darien. You just need to keep a good head on your shoulders. Think of Serena, she needs you to be there for her and that's what you should do. I will be here to do all the necessary things about her foster parents but go back to Serena." Andrew said gently to Darien. Andrew didn't know Serena but she had to be someone special for Darien to get this riled up about some woman. Andrew knew Serena was good for Darien because Darien was acting crazy over her and Darien never acted crazy over anything. Darien nodded, before he could open the door, Andrew said,  
" Darien, I want you to meet some people."  
Serena felt so lightheaded and still couldn't open her eyes. It hurt to breathe in and out but Serena had the machine helping her. Serena didn't like all those tubes running in and out of her and she wanted to say something but she was so tired and fell into a sleep dreaming of Darien and the fountain.   
  
Darien sat next to Serena, holding her hand, just waiting for her to open her eyes. It's been a week and she still hasn't opened her eyes at all. Darien bent down and whispered,  
" Serena, if you can hear me, wake up baby doll, open your eyes for me. I want to see those lovely blue eyes of yours. Wake up and look at me, if you wake up, I'll let you throw me in the fountain all you want as long as you open your eyes baby. Please Serena, for me."   
Darien blinked back tears but it didn't help much as the tears fell down his face. Darien laid his head on her stomach, letting the sheets soak up the tears that fell out of his eyes. Darien suddenly felt a hand move through his hair, Darien lifted his head slowly to look at whose hand it was. Darien smiled a huge smile that lit up his whole face when he saw it was the woman that he was going to make his wife. Serena stared at him with her blue eyes and Darien felt an overwhelming sense of love swell through him. He knew he was never going to let her go. Darien smiled and whispered,  
" You came back to me princess, I love you so much Serena. I told you I was going to tell you when you were wake, I'll tell you again. I LOVE YOU!!!"   
Serena smiled at the way Darien was acting moved a hand through his hair again before falling into a loving sleep.   
  
Serena got better as the weeks passed and one day when Serena was getting restless in bed Darien came barging in her room.  
" Darien don't you know how to knock. It's not fair Darien, when will I be able to get out of here? I haven't see my kids in such a long time, I want to see their happy faces. I haven't been able to do anything because you forbid it. Darien I'm going crazy in here!" Serena explained. She couldn't understand why Darien was giving her a stupid grin but decided to do something drastic. Serena grabbed one of her pillows and started to pelt Darien with it. Darien laughed and tried to duck the pillow but still got hit by them. Darien grabbed Serena's wrist before closing the distance and giving her a full-blown kiss. That kiss stopped Serena in mid attack, Serena felt her heart beat accelerate and her body melt with Darien's when Darien took her into his arms and Serena felt like she didn't ever want to leave those arms. Serena smiled softly when she remembered the words that Darien spoke to her when she first came out of the darkness. Serena still knew she has yet to utter those words but knew in due time she would. Just as they broke apart, Darien looked into her eyes and whispered,  
" Serena, I have a surprise for you." Serena smiled when Darien left for a bit and fell back onto her pillow. Serena forgot one thing, she didn't have a pillow to fall back on and hit the bed with a thump. Serena laughed and was still giggling when Darien came back with three people in tow. Darien smiled and introduced the young man with him.  
" Serena I want you to meet Andrew. He helped me nonstop to find you and made sure I kept a good head for you." Serena smiled at Andrew and said,  
" Please to meet you Andrew, Thank you for helping Darien find me. I know Darien can be a bear when he puts his mind to something. Hey I haven't known Darien for long but he's driving me crazy right now." Serena teased and got a hair tug from Darien. Serena laughed, got a kiss from Darien before he pulled away and moved her hair away from her face.  
" Serena I know you never wanted me to know about your foster parents but Mrs. Winters told me. Serena, you didn't have to keep that a secret. I still love you for what you are not because you were in foster care." Darien whispered and wiped the tears away that started to fall from her face.   
" I was so ashamed Darien, I didn't want you to know my parents didn't want me, or I never had anyone love me and I kept on going from one foster home to another. I was just never good enough and I tried so hard to get them to love me but I never could. Why did no one ever want me?" Serena had silent tears coming down her face and moved her face into his shoulders. Darien held her and quietly spoke,  
" Serena I have someone people I want you to meet." Serena looked and noticed the two people sitting quietly in the chairs with tears falling down their faces. Serena felt embarrassed to have Darien's parents witness this.  
" I'm sorry Darien that your parents had to see this. I'm so ashamed." Serena hung her head. Darien took Serena's face with his hands and spoke with conviction,  
" Serena you have nothing to be ashamed of. You could have been a bitter person how things turned out to be for you but you didn't. You got a job at the center and loved those children like they needed to be love. You have so much to give anyone and I'm proud that you are my girl. Serena I want to ask you something."  
Darien slipped off the bed and bent down on one knee. He raised her left hand and spoke in a loud clear voice,  
" Serena, I may have not known you for long but in my heart I feel like I have known you forever. This very moment, I ask you to love me forever like I will love you. You are my light, my life and my love and if you will have me I want you to be by side never out of my sight. Serena will you marry me?"   
Serena's eyes went huge before she shut them with tears falling down her face.  
" Oh Darien, I don't know what to say. How can I say yes when I don't have a father to give me away? I can't put you through life always wondering why my parents gave me away. I can't Darien I just can't. You deserve someone who doesn't have a past that will haunt them. If a past haunts them then the future will to." Serena cried in her hands. Darien gently took her in his arms and whispered,  
" You're wrong Serena. You're past will never haunt you anymore."   
Serena looked at him with a confused stare and before she could ask Darien introduced the two people in the seats.  
" Serena I want you to meet, Ken and Ilene."   
Serena smiled and was about to say hi when Darien interrupted her again.  
" Tsukino, your parents." Serena stared at him before she stared at the two people who she just has been introduced to. Serena shook her head, couldn't believe what she just heard. Serena looked at Darien with disbelieving eyes and started to back up in her bed.  
" No, that can't be right. My parents were named Keith and Irene. They didn't want me, the people from the agency told me, just like they told me I had to be 21 until I could be on my own. No that's not right, these people are not my parents." Serena shook her head and started to cry hysterically. The nurse came in and demanded,  
" Everyone has to leave the patient, she needs rest."  
Darien looked at Serena, took her in his arms and whispered,  
" Serena, listen to me, hear me. I would never lie to you and I'm telling you the truth. Listen to your parents and they will tell you what happened." Serena looked at Darien and slowly nodded her head to listen at what these people had to say.  
The woman got up from the couch, stood by the bed to see Serena and moved a hand to touch her face when Serena flinched away from her. The woman took a deep breath and began the story.  
" You were just five years old when they took you. We were in a grocery store when I turned my back for a second to get a can of peas when I looked back you were gone. I looked everywhere for you, thinking you just wondered off and then I started to get hysterical. You were no where to be found, no matter how loud I called, you wouldn't come. I got home; told your father what happened and we called the cops. We searched high and low for you but nothing came up. No one wanted a ransom, not a trace of you was out there and we were both hysterical. Every single day, the fact that it was my fault I lost you, killed me every day. It was my fault I turned my back from you for a second. We both looked for you day and night but we could never find one scrap of information on you. Have you been here for long?"  
" No, I just moved here two months ago. I've been everywhere from America to here." Serena whispered.  
" I didn't know they let you keep that necklace until Andrew showed up with it on our doorstep. After all this time, finally one link to you was made. We had hoped for so long that something would come up and when something did, we were so afraid to hope to far. I'm so sorry I wasn't there all this time. I wanted to let you know that we would have never given you away for the world. We're so sorry we let you down." Her mother cried. Serena glanced over at the dad she never knew she had and gave a start when she saw the tears racing down his face. He got up and slowly walked toward her bed.  
" Serena, our sweet child, it's been so long since we have seen you. I wanted to say we are proud of you that you grew up strong and never gave up hope on love. I also wanted to say I'm sorry because I was your father and I couldn't protect you like a father was supposed to protect his daughter. I'm sorry sweetie." Her father sobbed in his hand and started to move toward the door.  
" Mama, daddy please don't leave me again." Serena sobbed out. Her mother and father turned back and rushed to Serena's side, hugging her like they would never let go. It was a happy reunion for all three of them. It was going to take a lot of healing but they were all going to make it with a little bit of time.  
Darien smiled, started to head toward the door when Serena's voice stopped him.  
" Darien, please don't go."   
Darien turned back and replied,  
" I would never leave you my sweet baby."   
" Darien?"  
" Yes Serena."  
" Yes."  
" Yes what Serena?" Darien asked but then it suddenly hit him why she said yes. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Serena nodded her head joyfully and laughed as Darien came to her. He gave her the sweetest kiss she has ever had then he looked over at her father and asked,  
" Mr. Tsukino, can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"   
Ken looked at the young man who had reunited him and his wife with their daughter, gave him and big smile before clapping the man in a hug.  
" I give you permission to marry my daughter." Everyone smiled and Darien went back to Serena.  
" My future wife, I will love you forever." Darien took her into his arms and Serena whispered back,  
" I love you too Darien, now and forever."   
Serena smiled at all the people in the room that she loved and never thought it could happen. On this faithful day a miracle was truly created. Serena's wish for a family was granted.  
  
In the park, the angel fountain misted for a second before the penny that lay in the angel's hand disappeared into nothing when the wish was completely granted.   
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
  
Just another story that came out of the blue today. Hope it was interesting to you guys. Have fun reading!  
Moonstar998  



End file.
